Maps:UnitedKingdom
Map: https://www.google.com/maps/d/u/0/embed?mid=1laIn4IIOgVMd4ZrnU-r6dGbF31lMaBna Timeline * AD: Anno Domini (English Translation: In the year of Our Lord) * a.C.n.: Ante Christum Natum (English Translation: Before the birth of Christ) * BC: Before Christ (English variation of a.C.n.) * CE: Common Era (Used worldwide instead of AD as AD isn't used in certain calendars or religious practices) * BCE: Before Common Era (Used worldwide instead of BC as BC isn't used in certain calendars or religious practices) * 1st Century (1 CE to 100 CE): The Roman Empire started expanding towards Western Europe. * 2nd Century (101 CE to 200 CE): The Roman Empire starts building and living in Britain. * 3rd Century (201 CE to 300 CE): The Imperial Crisis begins and was a period in which The Roman Empire nearly collapsed under the combined pressures of invasion, civil war, plague & economic depression. The Classical Antiquity (The Late Antiquity) begins. * 4th Century (301 CE to 400 CE): Constantine The Great becomes the first Roman emperor to convert to Christianity. The Roman Empire collapsed. * 5th Century (401 CE to 500 CE): Hadrian Augustus Aealius becomes the first Roman emperor to commission a wall to be built to defend Britannica Inferior (North England) from the invading Scots and as a defense against further invasions. * 6th Century (501 CE to 600 CE): The Classical Antiquity (The Late Antiquity) ends. The Middle Ages begins. * 7th Century (601 CE to 700 CE): The Anglo-Saxon Era begins and existing from the 5th Century to the 11th Century from the end of Roman Britain until The Norman Conquest in 1066 CE. In this Century, Western Europe (Latin) and Eastern Europe (Greek) become diverse in Christianity. The 1st Crusades begins. * 8th Century (701 CE to 800 CE): Picts unsuccessfully invade Northumbria. The 1st Crusades ends. * 9th Century (801 CE to 900 CE): Northumbrian invasion of Mercia fails. The 2nd Crusades begins. * 10th Century (901 CE to 1000 CE): English invasion of the Isle Of Man is successful. English invasion of Cumbria fails. The Middle Ages ends. * 11th Century (1001 CE to 1100 CE): The High Middle Ages begins. The Norman Conquest begins and ends in 1066 CE. The 2nd Crusades ends. * 12th Century (1101 CE to 1200 CE): The 3rd Crusades begins. * 13th Century (1201 CE to 1300 CE): The High Middle Ages ends. * 14th Century (1301 CE to 1400 CE): The Great Famine begins. The Black Death begins. Both The Great Famine and The Black Death ravage England & Europe. The Friday The 13th Massacre begins and ends in The Holy Lands between Israel & Syria (13th October 1313 CE). The 3rd Crusades ends. * 15th Century (1401 CE to 1500 CE): The introduction of better medicines has helped reduce Black Death casualties in Europe thanks to Arabic practices. The Italian Renaissance begins (Italy). The Spanish Inquisition begins and ends (Castile, Spain.). The Sweating Sickness begins in England in 1485 CE. * 16th Century (1501 CE to 1600 CE): The Black Death ends. The Sweating Sickness ends in England in 1551 CE. * 17th Century (1601 CE to 1700 CE): Early Modern Great Britain. The Anglo-Saxon Era ends. * 18th Century (1701 CE to 1800 CE): The Golden Age Of Piracy begins in the Caribbean. The Victorian Era begins. * 19th Century (1801 CE to 1900 CE): The Golden Age Of Piracy ends. The Industrial Revolution begins in England. The Victorian Era ends. * 20th Century (1901 CE to 2000 CE): World War I begins and ends. World War II begins and ends. The Industrial Revolution ends in the 1949 CE. The Millennium begins on the 1st January 2000 CE. The Bosnian-Herzegovinan Civil War begins and ends. * 21st Century (2001 CE to 2100 CE): The Terrorism Era begins. London Bus Bombing, London Tube Bombing, World Trade Center Terrorist Attack, Manchester Bombing, Paris Terrorist Attack, London Terrorist Attack. See Also * See the category United Kingdom for more related articles, maps and additional contents. References * UK Government (Government Department) * Geographical Names And Information - Publications - Government - UK Government (Article) * The Country Register - FCO Foreign & Commonwealth Office - Organizations - Government - UK Government (Government Department) * FCO Foreign & Commonwealth Office - Organizations - Government - UK Government (Government Department) * Worldwide - UK Government (Category) * International - UK Government (Category) * Regions & Cities Of England - Project Britain (Map) (Article) Category:Maps Category:Maps/Countries Category:Blog maps Category:Blog maps countries Category:Type:map Category:Type:gmap Category:RealFilmingLocations Category:United Kingdom